New Friend,and Broken Hearts
by Sgt. Ace Cooper
Summary: This story is halted abd will be most likely remain that way
1. Chapter 1

Hello, thank you for reading this peace of work that I've spent 3 months deciding if I wanted to write a storie or not since it's my first one but what the hell, here it goes.

I DON'T OWN SLY OR THE COOPER GANG OR CARMELITA,(SUCKER PUNCH ) KITTY, AND YURI(CAPT.AMELIA)

1

CHAPTER 1-We Meet Once Again

------------------------------------------------

On a cold, chilly night deep in the heat of Paris, a familiar Master Thief waits atop a skylight waiting for the go ahead from the Cooper Gang's HQ.

"Damn it Bent, hurry the hell up!" Sly exclaimed, holding a heavy coat around him to keep the cool breeze out."Why haven't we put this plan into motion yet?"

Bentley the brains of the group contemplated why Murray hadn't returned yet from his assigned job of knocking out all the alarm speakers around the museums complex.

"Sly, Murray hasn't returned yet and I'm getting worried,"gripped Bentley."Do you think he's Captured?

"I'm sure he's fine probably just stopped off to get a bite to eat,"He and Bentley both chuckled at the thought of there big friend fighting off crooks and sneaking around with hotdog in hand.

"Okay, Okay no more goofing around Sly go out there and find him before he gets indigestion or something.

"I heard that little buddy,"called a familiar gruff voice.

"Murray stop fooling around and get your husky frame in this van so sly can get to work and finish up here."

"Okay but watch this,"Murray protested as he tried to slide across the hood of the car.

"Murray hurry up Sly is ready to get down to business"

"Okay little buddy hold on to your shell,"cried Murray as he came sliding across the hood of the car, lost his balance and landed on his butt with a loud THUD.

Bentley, rolled his eyes, chuckled lightly at the sight, and then grew serious

"Murray stop acting nutty and get ready to leave,"cried Bentley

"Okay, Okay I'm ready,"

"Sly you ready to get started."piped up Bentley

"Ready as I'll ever be,"Sly said, cutting a hole in the skylight and lowering in upside down.


	2. Look what we have here!

1 I don't own Sly Cooper ETC. Just read my first FanFic.(No Flames or I will hunt you down and Hurt you, Please Review)

Chapter 2-LOOK WHO WE HAVE HERE

Sly lowered himself in like a spider moving in on it's prey, silently, deadly, but gracefully. Only to come down just inches above Inspector Carmelita Fox's partner. Constable Kitty Petro, Sly could barley make out who she was until the albino cat started grumbling something about Carmelita being ungrateful. Sly grinned and spoke in his most alluring tone "Hey sexy," Sly whispered, dropping in front of Kitty and scaring her have to death.

"What the hell...Sly? What are you doing here? Let me guess came here to steel the Phoenix Emblem no doubt...hmm?" tapping her foot in recognition that she wanted a answer. NOW.

"Maybe." grinned, Sly knowing full well that that's exactly what he's after. Flashing Kitty his infamous grin that made even Carmelita's hair stand on end.

"Okay Sly enough games I just can't let you go get with the cameras watching an----.

"Took care of it." Sly lazily said.

"Lasers?"

"Done."

"Motion detectors?'

"Finite"

"PSF"-----(pressure sensitive floor)

"Taken care of"

"Guards?" she said in a mocking/teasey kind of voice.

"Well."

"Well what?"

"I deal with those later"

"Carmelita?"

"She usually arrives after the mission to try and arrest me."

"Looks like she won't need to." Kitty said smugly, reaching back for her trusty handcuffs which to her surprise, Sly held up confidently and mockingly in front of her face.

"Looking for these pretty lady," Sly teased getting a small chuckle out of her adversary.

"Looks you would out smarted me this time, but there's one thing you forgot. Sly looked troubled and then looked down at his feet a moment, and then realized he forgot her shock pistol. Sure enough when he looked up from his thoughtful thinking he was practically kissing her shock pistol she drew it from her holster and aimed right in between those soulful eyes of his, though this caught him off guard, he'd rather be kissing her, or better yet, her fiery partner Carmelita Montoya Fox(_Damn how he loved to say that tasteful name, practically making his mouth water from time to time_).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bentley and Murray waited for quite sometime, waiting for there friend to check-up on his situation at the time. Or to here Carmelita swearing like a sailor and Electric rounds sizzling as the flew by Sly. Murray was getting hungry and really wanted his friend to HURRY-THE-HELL-UP. He was just so hungry that he was even in a bad mood.

"Hey Bent, where in the hell is Sly I'm dying from starvation here,"gripped Murray, holding his grumbling stomach.

"Easy stomach Sly should be back real soon so we can hit a burger joint K?" rubbing his stomach in attempt to settle it but to no avail

"Bentley just rolled his eyes, but he to was getting really worried of Sly's condition also. He hadn't heard from Sly since he went through the sky light about forty-five minutes ago. Usually after he's touched ground he radios back what's in view.(_Not today cause unknowing to him Sly turned it off when he spotted Kitty, since Bentley doesn't approve of Flirting with those in uniform(Catch my Drift)_).Bentley was getting real uneasy, Sly must ran into interference or something, Bentley thought even though that was highly unlikely because he himself had manually hacked in to the security- main- frame and deactivated himself. Sly must of ran into one of the Vixen duo. Which was probably the case because Sly never turned of his communicator unless absolutely necessary or unless he ran into one of them. Bentley knew what was next yelling, cursing, flirting, more cursing, shooting, laughing and finally the sweet sound of a thud on the van and screeching as the tires tear into the French night, with curses following all the while.

Bentley just couldn't understand why Sly didn't listen, COPS ARE BAD he remembered telling Sly millions of times before remembering a strong argument between the two.

"Sly stop trying to get sweet on Carmelita–SHE DOESN'T LIKE CRIMINALS!"

"Shows what you know Bent,"thumping him on the shell somewhat hard,"OUCH! SLY!"

"What Bent can't handle a little rough play?"

"I'll show you rough play you little, FUZZ BALL! I'd Just—.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, who do you think your calling little, You.. Little...Squirt!"Sly said grinning, knowing that what he had said would definitely get under his skin.

What Sly had said really ticked Bentley off though he usually ignored Sly. He couldn't today though.

"W-W-What! Wait you know what bump the little thing for a moment I'm still mad about you and Carmelita

"Whhhhaaaattt?" Sly yelled, clearly irritated at his childhood friend.

"It's just...HOW COULD YOU FALL FOR HEAD OVER HEALS JUST BECAUSE SHE WORE SOMETHING A LITTLE FEMININE! I mean you almost got CAPTURED! I can't stress that enough Sly. CAPTURED! Plus, she played with your emotions and I know it had to hurt because I can still hear it in your voice Sly she doesn't care about you she cares for her and herself only not you not us not anybody she wants you dead or In Jail with well over 150 years to life. She Doesn't care and you need to GET IT THREW YOUR THICK HEAD!" Sly sh—

"Bentley!" Sly yelled abruptly cutting Bent off. Sly knew Bentley was absolutely right Carmelita had hurt him...Hurt him real bad just in a attempt to catch him..."You don't know shit about Carmelita, I may loose my head over her but I'm perfectly aware of what happens around me and I don't need you...brining...it...up every time it back-fires,"Sly exclaimed bristling with fury, which so wasn't like him, but Bentley had broken the last straw of nerve he had left and know was the perfect time to vent."I know better than anybody ever could outside her immediate family. So don't you EVER tell me about what Carmelita thinks of me."Understand."Sly said this as cooly and calm as he could manage, still have the ever so present of anger and irritance in his usually suave, friendly, voice.

Bentley just gaped like fish out of water, he never really heard Sly raise his voice before about...well...anything! Bentley tried to apologize but he was so shocked at the moment that Sly had directed all his anger at him. Bentley should mind his own business, but...but...he just couldn't, he was so scared of Sly and Murray getting hurt that he looked out for them as his own kin, his family his brothers.

"UNDERSTAND!"Sly yelled, on the edge of shedding s single tear.

_Every time I write the chapters will get longer and longer so don't fret this id only the first REAL Chappie_

_Please review and a big thanx to Capt. Amelia_ for the borrowment of a few key Characters . Also Excuse me if the Characters are the slightest bit out of character which I don;t think so but everybody has there own opinion so please SUBMIT AND REVIEW, ALSO GIVE ME POINTERS SINCE THIS IS MY ABSOLUTE 1st FANFIC THANX-A-BUNCH


	3. Peace In Those Eyes

1

_SORRY ABOUT THE CHAPTERS BEING SO SHORT_, RIGHT NOW. BUT AS I ADD MORE

CHARACTERS THE CHAPTERS WILL GET LONGER ANF LONGER SO GIVE IT SOME TIME.

P.S. I'M ONLY 14 AND REALLY DON'T NEED ANY S FROM ANY OF THE HATERS OUT THERE.

SUGGESTIONS ARE FINE AND SO ARE TIPS AND POINTERS BUT FLAMES ARE ABSOLUTELY NOT

ALOUD

THANK's

CHAPTER 3-PEACE IN THOSE EYES

Sly couldn't help but laugh in the poor girls face, thinking that she actually had him which he really didn't mean to do. Sly was not one to openly laugh at a lady especially of that lady was EXTREMELY cute. Kitty was a all white feline with a lean, athletic build like a ballerina of sorts. She resembled a lot of Carmelita but not exactly. She was a bit more thoughtful about criminals, even though she hated cosmetics with as much ferocity as Carmelita hated wrong-doer's. Kitty was a thoughtful kind of person, always thinking on the creases of a box, as well as out side it. She knew Sly was good at heart but, as a cop she tried hard to do her job.(_Though when it came to Sly and the Cooper Gang she really laid low on her priorities, which at times caught Carmelita's attention and not in a good way_). Kitty's light brown hair was exquisite, refined, and eye catching. Though she was no Carmelita she was shapely and Super attractive. Sly also knew Kitty was somewhat of a ally really, by the way Kitty had helped to previous heists.

"What's so damn funny...Sly?" Kitty said, trying hard not to giggle at the shocked look in Sly's face even though he was completely confident and ready for anything. Kitty couldn't help but be hypnotized by the look in Sly's deep, brown eyes.

"S-S-Sly." Bentley remember saying softly and remorsefully

"I don't need your pity Bent!...I can take complete car of myself" Sly ended softly, trying so hard to bring all his emotions back in order."Hmmmm." Sly blew softly, calming down from his burst of rage at Bentley.

"Sly I'm so sorry I did-----" Bentley tried to explain.

"I told you...I don't need your pity, I'm fine. Just FINE!

"But—"

Sly's back had been turn trying hard not to let his tears flow."BUT NOTH'IN, LEAVE ME THE HELL Alone okay!"

Sly finally turned around eyeing his remorseful friend as a single, passionate tear slid down his face leaving a grey glistening trail that held all his feelings for that vixen, Carmelita. Still he cared for Carmelita but at that moment his feelings where not in a caring mood.

Bentley had looked up trying to be as much of a friend as he'd ever been, seeing that single tear made Bentley not mad at Carmelita but furious at what she done. Sly must of felt the same way, but he never gave any clue of it.

"Sly listen to me."

Sly just turned around hiding a second tear that had fallen, holding his trust and love of the sexy, Carmelita.

"I'm not in a listening mood Bent, so just, just...leave me alone, Please. Just leave me alone for a while. Sly just didn't even turn around, just lowered his head and walked up yo his room. Murray who had watched the whole thing, just sobbed, as he had never seen his friend so down. Murray who had been watching from the kitchen couldn't help but feel a little vendetta towards Carmelita. Bentley coming back from this little trip through his memories, could only hope that Sly wouldn't confront Carmelita about the episode a few months earlier."I just hope Sly's emotions don't get the better of him." Bentley concluded diligently. Murray, had heard this shook his head wearily remembering every single word said that evening. Bentley tried hacking the cameras in the museum but to no avail."Seems Sly had really did his homework, but he was no Bentley when it came to technology. Bentley finally broke through after a tenuous, hacking procedure."Damn, Sly really did his homework...I give him a A+ for effort but a B- for effectiveness. Bentley slowly swivelled each camera around to get a good look of the area."Sly where are you, I'm starting to get really worried." Bentley whispered to himself. He was getting real edgy until... He spotted Sly. Standing under the entrance point(STILL!)talking to a shapely, feminine figure. Bentley decided he would listen in to hear what his charming friend had to say,

Sly heard the camera and knew Bentley must of hacked the camera system...KNEW! He more like predicted this would happen, but he didn't even budge more-less removed his eyes from the cute Kitty.

"Kitty, Kitty, Kitty you should know me way better than that." Sly shrugged.

"Huh?" Kitty replied, not really following what Sly was getting at."Just what exactly do you mean."trying to sound as serious as she manage.

"THIS."

With a lightning quick burst, he used a former Cooper move to really scare Kitty. The trick was to move really, really fast to make a blur of himself, as he came straight at her and flipped off the side wall and jacked her gun from behind. Kitty braced for a fight as the Sly looking figure came rushing by her. As she swung out to hit Sly(supposedly) a gust of wind knocked her off her feet caused by the speed Sly had created.

"Damn you Sly!"

"Why would you damn a friend...Hmm?

"Friend, criminals aren't my friends Sly."

"Says who?"

"You," Sly couldn't help but laugh. Kitty always did this and it was real amusing. That soft innocent face trying to play all hard and fiery. "You know, your adorable when your acting mad."

"Okay, Okay, you got me." knowing full well that Sly was not easy to fool( _Even though Carmelita had...quite cruelly at that_.).

"Where's Carmelita, no don't tell me, out looking for me."

"You guessed it."

"Good. I really can't even stand to look at her any more after what she did to me."Sly said, reminiscing over that night he was practically hauled off down town only to get busted out by Kitty and "The Gang."(_thank goodness_).

"Good? GOOD? God Sly, Carmelita has really been depressed----

"Depressed?" Sly replied coldly, giving a I-Doubt-That grin.

"Okay, she hasn't said anything, but I know. Don't you have any forgiveness in that warm heart of yours." I mean..she even knew she was wrong by the way you just left without–," She couldn't even finish the last words. Her heart growing heavy.

"Without...well...What.

"Without saying...well... anything...! You didn't even look at her. You just got up and disappeared into the night without a even a mumbling word."

Sly knew exactly what she was talking about, but... at that moment in time Carmelita didn't deserve any regards or feelings from him.

Sly still had some love for Carmelita but what she did was wrong."But I'd never, I mean never do that to her,"Sly muttered."She had no right... and right now I don't care if I ever see her again!"(_Sly really didn't mean that but just thinking about how she hurt him made him sadder all the more_).Kitty Couldn't believe what she had just heard...Sly was mad to the point where he didn't want to be around Carmelita? That can't even possible.

Carmelita actually two floors below, heard the playful commotion and knew in her heart it must of been him or a rather stupid thief. She wondered up the flights of stairs that lead to the Managers Office. She cracked the door just slightly, the creaking being downed out by laughter and horse-play."Damn you Sly,"she heard Kitty's voice say."Why would you damn a friend..hmm?"No doubt that suave, electrifying voice belonged to the non-other than Sly Cooper. She thought to herself. There was no denying it Sly was here and this was the perfect time to apologize to Cooper downtown... As she fought this out her ears perked up when her name came up quite coldly .

"Where's Carmelita, at work or something"

"You guessed it."

"Good"

Good? Carmelita thought over this a moment and almost raged through the door to tear Sly's head off. Part of her was furious that he was still mad about the small incident. She wasn't sorry for what she'd done...matter of fact..he deserved it. After that incident in Russia. Then she heard Kitty talk about the way Sly left her without a word...no remarks, no flirting, no kiss my butt, no nothing, just...left her.

"I'd never do that to her"

Never do that to her! He did it twice, if not three times, or more."She had no right...and right now I don't care if ever see her again! These where the last words she heard of the argument.

W-W-W-hat! You know you don't mean that at all! Maybe I don't...but that really hurt I trusted her to play fair but what she did was way out of bounds.

Carmelita didn't even hear by that she had walked away stunned, angry, disappointed, and hated... by the only man she was ever remotely attracted to.

"Sly...take..that...BACK!"

"Okay. That still doesn't mean I have to trust her, I mean my Gang could've been killed and that's the only family I've got left.

"Yes it does, she cares, but...it's just..the chief had been coming down on her real hard lately so she had to try something.

"MY FEELINGS AREN'T THE WAY!"Sly whispered loudly, catching Carmelita, Bentley, Murray, and Kitty off guard.

Carmelita came racing back up the steps, wondering what happened.

"Look I care for you and Carmelita. You two are like the biggest reasons I like thieving. Carmelita, I can trust with my life and soul but what she did just caused me to go blind from any reasons why she betrayed me. I'll still be there for her always but we just need sometime apart."

Carmelita looking in the door was relived that Sly only needed some time to cool down.

"Sly's at it again, Murray.

"Doing what, little buddy."

"Flirting and more."

"More?" Murray asked suspiciously.

"Guys, I can hear you ya'know."Came the mischievous voice of there good friend, Sly.

"Who cares we've been sitting here for a whole hour waiting for you to get done with, Constable Kitty there. Hurry up and get the Emblem before we cancel this thing all together.

"Okay, Okay, chill Mr. Turtle. This Cooper is on the job." Sly responded with a chuckle.

"Okay Sly, just hurry the he— _click_

"I'm sorry Ms. Petro but I must go take inventory of the museum."

Kitty noticed that nothing kept Sly down for too long, so she decided not to bring it back up.

"Okay Mr. Cooper I'll let you be on your way.

"Much gratitude, my fair lady."Bowing and kissing her knuckles with utmost respect."I shall be on my way, Madame."

But before Sly dipped her at kissed her right on the lips, practically sucking the life out of Kitty. Kitty was so taken aback she just stared a minute before she starting getting some life back in her and kissing him back...almost better than Carmelita.

Carmelita couldn't believe what she had just seen, or heard. Kitty aiding a criminal...that's just...up-surd.

As Sly slid down threw the shafts to the Egyptian- Exhibits.

"KITTY!"Carmelita yelled in a load whisper. What in Hell do you think your doing.

"What the hell does it look like."Exclaimed Kitty.

"AIDING AND MAKING OUT WITH THIEVES!"Carmelita furious

"SO JEALOUS MUCH?"Kitty shot back clearly irritated.

"What the hell has jealousy have to do with, COOPER!" Carmelita burst back.

"You where always talking about how fine he is in your sleep, and how you wish you could be his priceless treasure."

"BULLSHIT." Carmelita raved. Drawing a lot of guards to go see who causing the ruckus and yelling.

"Okay the treasure thing was totally fake, but you do speak a lot of his eyes."

"Nah-uh!"

"Ahh-huh!"

"Every night you speak of hoe deep and dreamy his eyes are. How peace lives there and how full of emotions and Cooper fire that burns there...You love him."

"Stop lying Kitty you know that's not true..I hate the fuzzy Bastard for the grief he's always causing me.

"You said it Carmelita not me."Kitty ending the argument in a snicker and a shrug.

_Thanx to the reviewers that are really helping _

_Me improve my writing Chap. By Chap. Also if you're wondering_

_Where I get some of my characters read Captein Amelia's Perfect birthday present!_

Thanx again for the help.

( Sly May be out of Character so keep it real and correct me if im wrong)


	4. A Quite Meeting

1

SUGGESTIONS ARE FINE AND SO ARE TIPS AND POINTERS BUT FLAMES ARE ABSOLUTELY NOT

ALOUD

THANK's

Chapter 4-A Quite Meeting.

Sly arrived in his target exhibit without any suspicion from the surrounding guards. _click_.

"Okay Bentley, where do I go from here."Sly said, finally turning on his binocucom communicator. Sly knew Bentley had watched the whole episode, and wasn't to happy about the kissing/flirting thing.

"Sly...Sly...SLY!

"Yeah Bent, I'm right here, sheesh!

"Sly Inspector Fox is upstairs chewing out Kitty as we speak, and she saw and heard almost everything."

"What, I thought she was out at work."Sly contemplated, but that's not really my problem now is it. Sly wanted to see her but ...He didn't really know what to say to her...if he saw her again. Sly had been somewhat heartless the last few months.

He hadn't dropped by her office, nor did he stick around after a heist to see her, he never even flirted with her if he did see her. All he did was wink, grin, and leave with his stolen goods. Which wasn't him at all he thought.

Carmelita had been the only reason why he thieved. He now knew he was wrong, but he really had nothing to say to her.

"So?"

"Get that emblem so we get the hell out of here!"Bentley said. Now Bentley was kinda scared of Sly. Sly always would rush anywhere to see the foxy vixen, but not lately. Sly actually would get his goods and leave without any interference or distraction.(unless it's Kitty).

"She's not my problem Bent. So lets get this going shall we."

Bentley truly shocked by Sly, was now convinced Sly was sick, had lost it, or was just telling the truth...though not likely."Okay, Sly lets get cracking. The emblem is in the northeast corner of the room, under a pyramid shaped, glass case. Got it.

"Sure Bentley, loud and clear. I'm on it. Sly knew he had to say something to Carmelita but what. Just then a familiar name came ringing through the exhibit."COOPER!"

Carmelita who fuming with anger at Kitty could only do what she was there for...capture Sly Cooper. She struggled against what would she do when she confronted him. Would she even say anything? Do anything...Maybe if she apologize—NO! Absolutely out of the question, thieves don't deserve pity and sympathy she told her self as she came up on the exhibit. Especially not Sly Cooper. As she came up on the exhibit and snuck behind a statue.(just to keep a safe distance away)Sly was talking with one of his accomplices...about her...again! Carmelita was getting sick and tired of everyone finding out about the meaning less episode that apparently somewhat effected Sly. She saw that Sly was about to move out when she caught him in the dead center of the Egyptian exhibit."COOPER!"she rang, calling Sly out.

silence

"Don't play games with me. say something."

silence

"Cooper your thieving days are over...but before I haul you of to prison... Why do you avoid me? Why, whenever I see you do just turn your back on me and look the other way...WHY? Sly just kept on walking wanting to say something but couldn't form the words he really needed to say.

"Like that Sly. I'm trying to actually talk to you and you walk away from me."Carmelita continued, Bristling with fury.

Sly actually looked up and turned his head to look at Carmelita, who had her shock pistol aimed right at him. Though he said nothing his expression said it all...Finally after a silent standoff, Sly whispered in a caring yet serious voice." I'm not going to let you...hurt me again."With that Sly gave Carmelita a wink, got his Phoenix Emblem and left with Carmelita right on his heels. Carmelita knew chasing him was futile but there was something she had to tell him.

"RINGTAIL!"Carmelita bellowed, topping Sly dead in his tracks. Sly had heard Carmelita yell before but nothing like this. Full of emergency and regret. Carmelita ran up to Sly and took by the collar, ready to blow his head off with her pistol."Sly, why do you feel hurt? I'm the only one who should be in pain. Sly just raised a brow at this but let her continue."I've been running after your sorry ass for years trying to catch you. Being left in situations that never flew well with Interpol! I've tried every thing to catch you!

"Yeah, even the prank you pulled." Sly said dryly completely ignoring the pain and anger in her voice.

"Yeah even that. Event then you still managed to get away from me. My chief comes down harder and harder everytime you slip through my fingers."

"Then why not ask for another case and leave me the hell alone." Sly shot back.

"Because I'm not as weak and feeble as you think,I'm determined I'–—

" And that there is your problem you have so much pride in your heart that your scared to let anything unfinished because you consider that a failure. So don't go blaming your troubles on me. You bring them on yourself, dear lady.

Carmelita knew Sly was right and she had nothing else to say but"I'm so sorry," She calmly said , knowing that Sly would either ignore her or just turn around and walk away. One thing she didn't count on though was what Sly said with much anger in his voice."So am I." He replied before he turned around and leapt off the building and onto the roof of the van where Murray floured it and speed of into the lights of Paris. Leaving Carmelita swearing under her breath after them.

Kitty who had eased dropped on the thing, couldn't help but think about that kiss." I see why Carmelita doesn't have a heart to shoot him. Sly is so elegant, and graceful, charming, and kind. He may loose his temper, but you must of done something totally inhumane or just plain cruel. Carmelita was a great cop but sometimes her obsession with catching Sly got the better of her. Every now and then she'd go over board with a plan that always back fired. Why? Not even Kitty knew. Sly's whole being is what made him so attractive to her, Carmelita and every other woman for that matter.

His eyes, his, humor, his physique, along with his whole charming personality. Kitty knew Carmelita was playing hard to get, but why? Sly was a perfect gentlemen, ho may steal goods but he was a good guy. Kitty then remembered slipping a piece of paper into his satchel when he had kissed her."MEET ME AT THE COFFEE SHOP TOMORROW AT 8:30P.M."along with her phone number. Kitty had a eye for cute guys and if Carm didn't want him she'd be happy to. Sly was a good friend and depended on Kitty, not as a friend but as a member of the Cooper Gang. Kitty never would of dreamed of being a outside, as well as inside member of the Cooper gang. It always made her feel accomplished to help this infamous thief.

"Sly I hope you feel the same about me as I do about you"She said to herself reminiscing all the heists she had been a somewhat member on.

Sly felt bad about leaving Carmelita like that,but with a little time he'd be his same flirtatious self that he once was.

"Bentley check the emblem out, eh," Sly said, wagging his brow at Bentley to show him that he always get the job done."Shouldn't this sell real well on Thief Net.

"Sure will Sly...mmm...I guess about a good 10 mil."

"Only ten? I was hoping for a upwards more of like...mmm...35 mil.

"Maybe so, I gotta check it out as soon as we get back.

For the next five minutes they sat in complete silence, only hearing the cobble-stone road as the Cooper van screamed into the French night.

"Sly?" Murray said, breaking the silence."Why did you kiss Kitty in the same way you would kiss Carmelita.

"What do you mean, Murray?" Sly said, clearly taken aback by the sudden question.

" I mean you still love Carmelita right?"

"Of course, Murray...Why do you ask?

"It's just...Bentley hacked the cameras and—

"And what?"

Murray knew he probably shouldn't of asked, but he had to know. The way Sly looked at Kitty was similar to the way he always looked at Carmelita...Only Sly held out on something when he kissed Kitty.

"We saw the episode between you and Kitty."

"Yeah...so..."

" You had acted as if you where getting sweet on Kitty or something."

"Maybe I was," Sly said, thinking back to the kiss. He did seem somewhat in to it. Almost as if he was kissing Carmelita.

_I mean she's shapely, cute, and, exquisite. I wouldn't mind taking her out on a date or something.Just then he had reached into his satchel and pulled out the note Kitty had slipped him._

MEET ME AT THE COFFEE SHOP AT 8:30 it read." You know what Kitty? I'll be Happy to." A sly smile forming on his face.

Carmelita stood on the edge of the building wondering. Did Sly not only care for her but Kitty as well. Carmelita knew Sly cared for her to a certain extent, but was it possible that Sly really, really cared for her._gulp_ even... Love her. It may be, but Sly was a criminal. How would that even fly with her family. More-less Interpol.

"Carmelita?" Kitty said,joining her on the roof.

"What the hell do you want?"Carmelita still fuming over that arrogant racoons last remark.

"Do you love Sly in return."Kitty said softly.

"In return?" Carmelita said, with a angry tone in her voice."That ringtail doesn't love me, he—

"Shit, shows what you know." Kitty interrupted coldly.

"What? How dare you talk to me like that I'll—

"You'll what. Shoot me. I know one thing.Sly would give his life for you and you always blow him off like's playing some kind of game.

"Well he does."Carmelita said trying to sound as confident as possible.

" Bullshit Carmelita. You've heard him before say he'd do anything for you.(_common sense should tell you, besides going to jail,DUH!_)

"Kitty he is a thief. A NO GOOD DIRTY THIEF.WHO CARES HOW HE FEELS!

"Me you heartless BIT— Kitty couldn't even finish what she wanted to say. She never would call her out of her name.

"I care."Kitty said, barely loud enough for Carmelita it hear.

"If you care, why don't you go and be his gal."

"I would if he loved me...but alas he only has feelings for you."

"For me...FOR ME! You should of seen the way he kissed you. So much for the only feelings for me...Sly as a eye for both of us I must admit but dating a criminal...isn't right.I–

"I Don't care about if it's right. I care about him. He's a good guy, he's jus—

"A good guy?Have you lost it Kitty? He's a criminal he's no good, for me, for you, or for any other law-abiding citizen for that matter.

"Whatever. I'm going to see him tomorrow wether you like it or not.

"Fine...just be that way. When he takes your heart and crushes it in the palm of his hand, don't come running to me."By this time Kitty had walked off with her bowed looking at herself trying hard to realize what did Carmelita see that she didn't."You'd be the last person I come to, Carmelita"Kitty said under her breath as she walked back down to the crowd of police cars that had surrounded the Museum.

As the Gang arrived back at the house, happy to get to bed. Sly couldn't help but tell Bentley what had happened.

"Yo Bent,"Sly started, not sounding the bittiest of tired, but damn did he look it."Do yo think Carmelita is truly regretful," Sly said,totally sorry that he kept bringing it up."I mean she sounded so sorry and miserable,but all I could say was that she truly was sorry."

"Sly she probably is. Look at it this way if she is, she sure doesn't hide it."

"True but what about the way she yelled at Kitty in that office."Murray said, deciding to get in on the conversation.

"Yeah, you may be right big guy." Ended Bentley as he walked of to bed.

"I really want to believe that she is, but I don't want to seem even a bit hostile like I have been these last few weeks/months."

"Sly, I'm sure she cares for you to, but you know how her personality is so right now I wouldn't push it to far.

"I understand." Sly said, dragging his tired body of to bed." Now I fully understand."

As Sly reached his room a certain,white feline wanted to have a little chit-chat before making her way back to her shared apartment with Carmelita. As Sly flicked on the lights, all he could say was,"WHAT THE— "Sly started but knew all the ruckus would wake his friends."W hat the hell are you doing here Kitty?" Sly exclaimed, in a harsh whisper."Don't you have to help Carm clean-up and stuff.

"No, me and Carmelita got into a heated argument about your feeling for us and I...ugh...wanted to ask...

"Yes." Sly said growing a tiny bit irritated.

"Could I spend the night with you Sly?" Kitty said, hoping that Sly wouldn't turn her away.

Sly's jaw practically dropped at her request. Sly didn't care about her staying, but Bentley's shell would pop right off if he knew he was sleeping 1 floor below a cop, even if she was a most trusted ally. Bentley just couldn't apprehend working with cops. Even if that cop was a cute, sexy feline that had helped the gang pull of some huge heists. Sly just couldn't turn a pretty face away, I mean...it'd be so unlike him to say no...so...he gave in and agreed.

Carmelita who arrived home after a troublesome day, just wanted to lay down and sleep after everything that had happened.

_Cooper_

She just couldn't get her mind off of the cold look Sly gave her as he made his escape. It was kinda scary...in a way.

As she thought about her admirer, her mind couldn't help but think of where Kitty had gone to. As she entered the kitchen, a little note verified where that girl had run off to...complete with a name and address.

Coopers 07835 Omaha lane.

Carmelita I decided to stay with Sly this evening. Drop by and pick me up

In the morning if you don't mind

THANKS!

P.S. No other cops okay. PLAY FAIR.

Carmelita read the letter crumbled it up and went to bed."What the hell ever!"...It didn't strike her then what she had just read.

_Excuse me if the characters are out of order Please Submit a Review_

_Thanx!_


	5. A rude Awaking

1

_I don't own Sly ETC, and I don't own Kitty_

_Please submit a Review_

Also excuse any grammar mistakes. I never was good at grammar.(LOL)

_Warning:If you hate Sly/Carmelita "Makeout scenes" or whatever look away now. You may hate me for this chapter but it builds up to something later.(I really wouldn't call it a "Makeout scene")F it just R&R if you hate it tell me...I'll **revise** it.if not,well O.K._

Chapter 5- A rude Awaking

As Sly settled Kitty into her room, Sly couldn't help but stare at the shapely feline. She had such a innocent face, but still had that certain fire in her eyes that made her so attractive. Kitty always had a certain glow of happiness to her...it was almost mesmerizing. He could remember the first day he meet Kitty. It was at a bar in central Paris. She was dressed in a nice pair of 'hip-hugger' pants, and a casual belly-shirt.

I was somewhat attracted to her then, but...Now it's something a little more. I really can't say I don't care for her. Sly who was lost in his thoughts, didn't even notice that he was watching Kitty undress.

"Sly, Do you mind!" Kitty yelled in a loud whisper, immediately snapping Sly out of his trance, and shoving him out of her room. Slamming the door behind him.

"He he...uh...sorry?"Sly muttered, completely embarrassed at staring at her. Sly quickly walked away, trying hard to ease his pulsing thoughts. Sly walked down the steps upon Bentley, who was always typing away on that damned computer. "I'm a end up throwing that damned thing out before your eyes pop out you're head, little buddy." Sly teased, with a smile."

"You and who's army." Bentley said, looking up from his computer with a grin. I mean, every country practically has there military out to find you."

"Bent? Aren't you exaggerating just a bit, there."

"Yeah... maybe...but you have to admit that someday they'll get there." Bentley replied with a laugh.

"Yeah, someday."Sly said his voice trailing off towards the window. Sly sat there a moment totally enthraled in his thoughts, before he made his way back upstairs to his room.

Kitty couldn't believe the nerve of that racoon."First he kisses me, from out of the blue,(_which was more exciting than it was irritating, if I do say so myself, Kitty thought._) and then that arrogant fuzzball has the nerve to **STARE** at me while im getting undressed! I do have to say though, that it's good to be admired." She said to herself... After a couple of agonizing thoughts between, the nerve of Sly and the jolt of energy it gave her to catch the master thieves attention besides Carmelita. She heard Sly easily coming up the stairs. Though she was far from shy, she never could just confront Sly and ask him. Did he like her.

"Kitty...to tell you the truth I do." Sly said, from outside her room.

"What? You heard what I was thinking."Clearly taken aback by Sly's out-of-nowhere-answer.

"No, unless you think really loud to where I can here it, no way." Sly said a grin trying to ease it's way onto Sly's face." You actually talk to yourself kinda loud." Sly said, with a chuckle."

"I said that **OUT LOUD**!. Kitty screeched, not believing that the handsome raccoon had heard.

"Yes, and don't worry, I was thinking the same thing."Sly said, walking down the hallway to his room.Grinning all the while.

Carmelita got up early, as she always did, so she could get to work on catching Sly Cooper. As she made her way to the kitchen, she couldn't help but get the feeling that something was missing. It wasn't what, but who that was missing. Carmelita walked back to Kitty's room, somewhat surprised that Kitty wasn't up yet. Kitty would be up a good hour before Carmelita. Usually she'd have to come into her room to wake her up.

"Where in the hell is she." Carmelita muttered to herself, as she cracked the door to Kitty's room seeing that it was as neat as she'd left it the night before."What the?"Carmelita started before she marched back down to the kitchen to retrieve something. To her shock the note she read the night before was probably where Kitty had gone. As she picked up the note out of the trash been. One word caught her eye which was enough...**COOPER**. Carmelita didn't even care to ask for police support. She threw the letter into her pocket and speed of down the stairs to her red convertible." I can't believe the nerve of that girl. First, she helps him, then he kisses her, and now, there over there sleeping together, I don't think so. No partner of mine is going to get screwed by that Infamous thief." Carmelita could of shot herself right then and there for saying that, but the thought left as quick as it came."Sly is totally dead this time around...no mercy."Carmelita said to her self, cursing harshly under her breath in her native tongue."I'll kill him with my bare hands." She swore to herself, fully knowing that once she got over there that it'd be a whole different story

Carmelita drove like Murray to get to Sly. Breaking every traffic law there was just to get her hands on him.

"I know I'm a little harsh—O.K. a lot harsh when it comes to catching Sly, but possibly sleeping with my partner is just plain inhumanely cruel. Carmelita drove up upon a great estate, that was quite common for a Sly Cooper hideout.

Carmelita stopped right outside of the Cooper Estate. She made her way up a nearby tree and onto the second ledge, where she could see Sly sleeping soundly in his bed. Carmelita didn't even have to find a way in when she could just slip through Sly's open window. Carmelita searched the room, and to her small surprise Kitty wasn't there. For the hell of it, Carmelita had to have a little fun. Carmelita, normally would take her shock pistol and aim it straight at Sly's forehead, but today she wanted to be somewhat calm. She didn't need Sly being all upset at her again. She went up to Sly's bed and pulled off her jacket and laid down beside him trying hard not giggle at the reaction she might get. She wrapped her tail around his, and just waited for him to wake up. Before she knew it she had fallen asleep by his side.

Sly woke up facing away from Carmelita, and feeling somewhat...more like the old, loveable, flirtatious, Sly. Unknowing to Sly at the time that his remark's favorite target was laying in his bed. As Sly tried to roll over, he couldn't help but feel something, wrapped around his leg and ankle . Sly moved his arm back trying to FEEL...what it was. Sly felt something...warm and gentle behind him, and unknowing to him running his hand across her breast. As he sat up to get a better look, he fell out of bed with a loud Thump. Arousing Carmelita from her sleep.

"Just five more minutes, Sly." Carmelita muttered, clearly telling Sly, that she was dreaming about him.

Sly couldn't help but chuckle softly at the angelic vixen. O f coarse Sly had to wake her up. So... Sly leaned over and kissed the beautiful lady right on the lips. Carmelita of coarse was having a dream about Sly, and to Sly's, big surprise. Carmelita actually kissed him back. Pulling Sly back into bed ...on top of **HER**! Now... Sly was no weakling, but as much as he tried he couldn't get out of her death grip on his deallocate fur. More-less he really didn't want to.

Carmelita dreamed of Sly as her...dare she say it...lover. She felt Sly's warm lips on hers and instead of denying it couldn't happen. She didn't even dare open her eyes to stop it.

To Sly's much appreciated pleasure. The reason why he could barely move is because Carmelita had shackled his ankle to the leg of the bed!"That sneaky little angle" Sly contemplated, to himself. Clearly impressed that she had found his hideout, shackled him in his own home, and was now SLEEPING in his bed. Sly was still thinking when the unthinkable happened...Carmelita...the president of the Sly Cooper hate club, actually slipped him her tongue.

Sly had to stop this before it got out of hand.(If you follow me.) Carmelita finally snapped out of her dreams to find one speechless, but foolishly happy thief on top of her. Those two laid there a moment before Sly broke the suffocating silence."Can you be a bit more gentle next time." Carmelita was in a _EXTREME_ state of horror,( plus a bit of excitement. I may add.)That it wasn't a fing dream!"

"You son of a BIT–."

"Tah, tah. Tah. Temper, Temper. Plus you did everything not me...Well, maybe I started the kiss but I sure didn't finish it! Sly said, dodging a swift kick to the face. Carmelita's fur was a bright red when she blushed, right now she tried not to remember it...even though it was something she'd never forget.

." I always knew you had feelings for me but, that was way more than I ever thought.

Carmelita was a little irritated, and...dare she think it...aroused by being in the thief's room.

"Did you come here to shed your feelings for me. Or to— ."Sly started.

"Sly, don't EVEN flatter yourself I'm here for Kitty, and I swear if anything has happened to her I'll– "

Carmelita knew Sly had to be better or he would of threw her back out that window on her ass.

"Nothing happened to her she's down the sleeping. Which you need to be doing, but I see you couldn't sleep without me by your side...so why don't you come to back to bed and—

"Shut the hell up!"

"Okay, my love. This way." Carmelita liked that Sly was back to normal, but Sly was different this time around. He seemed a bit more relaxed. More gentle, more arousing– "stop that!" Carmelita yelled in her thoughts.

"Sly, how in the hell did you get out of your restraints!" Carmelita asked with a sly smile. (Only because she knew better.)" You might as well get used to them because when I haul you of to prison, that's all your ass is going to need."

Sly knew he couldn't be mad forever. Carmelita was just doing her job, just like he'd been doing all these years. Carmelita may of hurt him, but he couldn't be mad at such a pretty face. Sly finally reached Kitty's room with Carmelita."Here we are, my fair lady."Sly smirked, receiving a swift smack to the head, as the gorgeous, Carmelita strode by, into Kitty's room.

Kitty knew Carmelita was with Sly. She had heard the thump when Sly fell, and thought something had happened so she decided. For crying out loud it was Noon, and so she thought that Sly was finally up. As Kitty made her way to his room and cracked the door the only thing she saw was Sly/Carmelita on top of each other... locking lips!

"What the? CARMELITA?" Kitty knew she shouldn't of left her whereabouts, but she didn't want Carm to worry. 'That hussy' Kitty thought. 'So Sly still has feelings for her.'Not for long Carmelita. Kitty couldn't say that she was cheated on, but maybe being used."No, Sly wouldn't do that...would he?" Kitty was so lost, but she had to get back to her room, before Sly showed, Carmelita.

"If it's war she want's than it's war she'll get."Kitty knew this was somewhat immature of her, but she'd win Sly's love one way or another no matter what the stakes.

As Kitty laid back down, and acted like she was still sleep. She heard Sly talking as they came down the hall.

"Here we are, my fair lady."

_I know a few people are going to hate me for this chapter, but you'll get over it. In the story it's about to get very interesting_. _I know Carmelita's a real bitch at times, but what if...what if she got into a little war with Kitty over who Sly loves the most. It's not a Sly/Carm and It's not a Sly/Kitty(not yet anyways. MWAHHAHAcough. Sorry about the sucky evil laugh. O'well _

_R&R, Thanx,_

_P.S.: If you hate this chapter, just this chapter I understand...That wasn't like Carmelita at all but f it. It fits into my story. If your wondering where Bently and Murray are you'll soon find out! HEHE, plus this chapter is shorter than I wanted it but, I didn't want to write anything that might spoil the Ending. ANYWAYS, thanx to the reviewers. Also good news to the anonym. Reviewers I'm finally found out how to accept them so review your heads off_

HOLLA AT YA BOY, EJ

CHAPTER 6 Is on it's way in a few days.


	6. Confussion in The Household

1

_You know the drill...I don't own Sly Cooper, and you know the rest so...get to reading:D_

_Octaves Kaiser Scott(Or however you spell that, asswipe's name: You can suck a cows BALLZ for all I care. If I'm such a sucky author, why didn't you just stop reading and go away...mmm? Anyway, you suck, you're an ass, and how would you know what mustard on a turtles dick would taste like? Oh, and yes you truly can't spell, and just to remind you. Your not, black and will never be. So stop trying to act so gangster and...GO...TO...COLLEGE! thank you. _

Chapter 6-Confusion in the Household.

Carmelita entered 'Kitty's room' expecting to see the young feline up and about, tending to her own needs. Instead what she found was the complete opposite. Carmelita knew she was awake, only because Kitty always woke up about 7:30AM. It was now 11:30 and that damned cat still wasn't up. Carmelita made her way over to the bed and leaned over into Kitty's ear, ever so slightly. Sly was leaned up against the frame of the door, letting his mind wonder on past events. As his mind wondered over the last words his father said, his ears perked up remembering the those few words that meant so much to him, only to pushed flat on his head by a thunderous voice that could of only came from one person.

"Damn it, Kitty! Get your sorry ass up...NOW! I know your not sleep, so get up before I make you.!" Carmelita knew all the yelling wasn't necessary but venting was something she hadn't done in a while.

"O.K., O.K. I'm up. Sheesh"

"Your spoiled ass had been up. So don't play games with me."

Sly was getting kind of tired of all the yelling. I mean, why couldn't they just get along. Last night he heard them yelling and he just wondered was this all part of every friendship. He and Bentley got into all the time, but not every time we saw each other.

"SLY!"

Or maybe they do.

"Sly!"

"If you to lovely ladies will excuse me a moment. I have a emergency to attend to."

Carmelita and Kitty looked up from the bed with a scowl on there face, which made Sly jump, before he turned around, with a grin on his face, and dashed down the flights of steps. Carmelita and Kitty couldn't help but laugh at Sly. It wasn't like him to be so jumpy. He can handle one vixen, but maybe two was a little intimidating...yeah right. Kitty sat there with mixed feelings. Should she speak her mind or should she beat around the issue.

Carmelita on the other hand just needed a friend to talk to. Kitty was probably the closest thing to a 'Best Friend' she'd ever had. Sly was a acquaintance that was more of a rival than anything. As Carmelita resolved some problems raging in her mind. Kitty looked at her with the extreme expression of disappointment, and confusion.

If Carmelita hated Sly so much, or that's what she says. Why would she sleep with him?

"Carmelita?" Kitty started, not even getting a respond from the enveloped Inspector.

"If you...um...I mean do you...really have no feelings for...Sly?" At this Carmelita snapped out of her thoughtful trance only to smirk at Kitty. " Do you really want to know. I mean sure you want to know, but do you want to know how I really feel about Sly...My thing is..why should I? You have feelings for him–

"As do you! I saw what happened this morning...In Sly's room." Kitty said clearly irritated, or something along those lines at this mornings events.

"Look, get this through your hard-head. I.Don't.Love.Him. UNDERSTAND!"

"NO! I don't understand. Every time you say that! You need to quit denying yourself! You love him and you know it!

"F- off Kitty! So what if I did Love him...huh...?

silence

"What would it mean to you? If you feel for him, why don't you get him to like you? I admit, I am attracted(somewhat)to Sly. He's probably the only guy who can actually...Intimidate me,–

"Excite you, make you feel like a real person...yeah I've heard it all before! You don't have to rub it in."

silence...a very long silence

"If you know than...WHY!"

"Why am I attracted to HIM! You gave every reason yourself...Every last, goddamned reason." Kitty mummured.

"Look I'm not going to fight over a stupid THIEF. I'm hear for one thing, and one thing only. To get Sly. I–,"

"SHUT UP! He's not just a thief he's a friend, a mentor, and a guardian. He's a person. Myself and any other lady would be proud to have a nice guy like that! He Loves you with all his heart and your own pride is just hurting him he's— ."

"LOOK, I DON"T CARE! Sly's a criminal and that's all that matters. He may be a sweetheart at times, but I could care less. He's a no good thief that should of been bor n behind bars along with the rest of his FILTHY FAMILY!"

"CARMELITA! I suggest you leave. NOW!" Murray was across the hall in his door popping his knuckles as if he had a grudge against Carmelita.(which he did!)

"Whoa! Murray, Don't worry I can handle this myself." Sly said, facing Murray in his door as the women looked up.

"Now why did my family had to be brought into this? Sly shrugged, leaning in the door once again. I may be a thief, and I may steal, but I never would lie. I may say stuff that is taken the wrong way

"Lies" Carmelita murmured, knowing she should keep quiet.

"Now, Did I ADDRESS YOU MS. FOX. Sly yelled, clearly not in the mood for Carmelita or her comments. I've had about enough of you right now. I suggest you be quiet. K?

"You Don't– "

"Unless you want a one way flight out that window, I suggest you hush-up."Carmelita now, was truly scared. She knew her temper was uncontrollable...but...she'd really gone too far. Sly was furious with fire in his eyes. They weren't that lovable Choco-brown, but a Fiery Gold(kind-of) Murray was now standing in the doorway, cracking his knuckles towards Carmelita.

"AS I WAS SAYING. I NEVER LIE! To tell you the truth. I never knew how I felt about either of you until now...I'm somewhat disgusted, somewhat...flattered...hurt. But, most of all...Carmelita," Sly said in a cold, taunting voice. I will never let anybody, I don't give a damn who THEY ARE! I'll never let ANYBODY! Dishonor my beloved family...Especially...my...father..."Sly said so close he was whispering in both of there ears."Got that?" Carmelita was scared stiff. Of course, Sly had been mad before, but she'd really done it this time. As Sly ushered Murray back down the steps. A familiar turtle just shook his head and walked away behind his friends.

Carmelita was in some boiling water."That's twice Sly almost stomped your ass...You better watch it."

"Shut up! Kitty"

"WHAT? That wasn't me. Bentley said it".

It was the turtle who called to her from the hallway, making his way downstairs. Sly ran back up, and called "Are you coming for breakfast or what. Murray ain't gonna wait for you two." To Carmelita's surprise Sly had that damned seductive grin on his face, and flattery back in his voice."Or should I join you two in that room" Sly teased as he walked in and closed the door behind him. Only to get tackled by Carmelita and pelted with plush pillows.

"You faker"

"What I said about how I feel is TRUE."

"I'm just glad your back to your old self." Said the ladies in unison.

"Me too, ladies me too."

silence

"Well since I'm in here let's have some fun, or maybe —

"Oh, shut up, Ringtail!" Carmelita said, trying to sound dead serious, but failing miserably. As another wave of pillows came down on Sly...Full force.

_O.K. this is my lazy chapter I was so tired I couldn't write anymore into this chapter. But it seemed like a good place to end a chapter so. There you go(LOL) Anyways I just started a second story R&R It's kinda crazy, but in a good way._

_PS If you R&R tell me if I'm using to many commas, because it feels like a use it a lot Thanx, Holla at cha boy E.J._

_CHAPTER 7 ON THE WAY!_


	7. Your On Your OwnPt1

1

_**DO you really think I could own Sly Cooper?**_

_**(If so go find some help...SERIOUSLY!)**_

**Heiduska: Thanx, Wouldn't you be also.**

**Erickdragon101:Thanx for the encouragement. Hats off to your Stalker series. I'm a bit jealous. Lol**

**Demonthief: I'm glad.**

**Drea Drea:Yo It's simple write your fic save it and open the profile in FF (as long as you have an account. I'm also sorry to keep you waiting.**

**Kaiseronni:I hate Kaiser so I'm glad you told me.**

**Anime Master Inu:I dealt with you. Just remember if you ever review my fic just cause You want to tell me off I swear I'll band you.**

**Slycooper-fan:Thanks.**

**Mermaid Ninja:Your right but I've decided not to let Kaiser hold me down.**

**Kaiser do your worst. I admire your futile attempts to squash Sly/Carm pairings. I read your peace terms. Hey! Wannabe-Gangster. I'll drop it under one condition. You refrain from including me in your war on favortism. Cause I'm not it. I couldn't agree more that Romance between those two is getting old. But face it. As long as there are people who love Sly Cooper there will be someone who will accept the pairing as the truth. Also Mind your own buisness. You say you know Romance?HA! Grade schoolers know romance your not some kinda messiah your just another Idiotic punk that thinks it's doing the world some good. If you wanna git rid of oppressian that bad. Join the Army and actually make something of yourself.**

**In a way I admire you.Cause you fight for what you think is right. But...Technically your no better a terrorist fanatic that would give anything do die for their God!.**

**Chapter 7-Your on your own.**

Amongst the feathers and the mayhem Sly Made his way swiftly, silently down the stairs.

"Murray are you ready to go?"

"You betcha Sly, just let me get some road trip snacks.

Sly looked back at up the staircase thinking of a certain vixen that not only dishonored his family but cruelfully joked about his wary past.

"Sly are you coming or not?"

Sly just sighed as he made his exit away from his home, his only love, and his agonizing misery of a broken heart..

_Why should I care about a cop that is only trying to take away those I dear most. The only family I ever had, my brothers, my only friends I could ever need. Even the memory and leagacy of my beloved family.I don't need you Carmelita or anybody for that matter. Family is all I have and all I need so for you Ms. Fox._

'_Your on your own"_

With that Sly lept through the door and into the back of the van. Murray didn't need to be told and with that the gang was gone. Leaving behind nothing but their pain and sorrw.

"For now on guys things are gonna be different."Sly said, His eyes meeting the ones of a fairly angry Carmelita Fox as the Van Headed east away from the city of Paris.

Few months later...

Sly, Murray, and Bentley had been on the run from a ever relentless Inspector Fox. Bentley thinking there was no other choice decided the gang should split untill the heat dies down.

Sly still holding himself responsible for last few blunders between Carmelita and himself a couple months earlier strongly decided against this.

"Bentley, no it's out of the question!"

"But Sly, Carmelita is on us tighter then those blue jeans she somehow manages to slip into."

"Yes, but..."

"Sly! No buts this is for real. Carmelita's not going to let up just cause you can sweet talk her. I mean, get real! Sly stay focused, Carmelita's done with you. Let it go.

Sly turned his head towards the sun setting the Western skyline and smiled.

"Yeah...maybe your right. I can't believe in a lie...

Sly finally went back on his word. Sly promised he'd leave thieving for a while only if Murray would stop crying and his two buddies would hang together no matter what the odds. The seperation of all three of them would break his heart.

"Bentley I need you two to stay together... I don't care who gets in your way, you two promise me that you'll still be her when I return...

Murray looked up with tears staining his plump pink face.

"Promise me!" Sly bellowed a tear two staining his face.

:Murray just slumped his head and slowly nodded his head. Now c'mon Murray. Don't look at me like that, you know how it tears me up inside, big buddy!

Murray couldn't help it though, Sly was the first friend he had at Happy Campers and together they stayed ever since, Bentley too.

"Good!... now go on and get out of here before you- know- who gets here."

"You mean me?" Came a lush Spanish drenched voice from behind him.

Sly simply stayed put. Kneeled before a exhausted Murray and strained Bentley. Sly cracked a small unfamiliar smile that Murray had only once when he stepped up to the challenge of the Contessa."Get out here." Sly whispered. As he rose to his feet Bentley just sat there staring at his most unfamiliar friend. "NOW!" Sly yelled, nearly making Murray and Bentley crap themselves.

"Let's go Bentley" Murray said. Pulling Bentley too his feet and dashing towards the Van.

"Sly I'm not going to let you go. This time it's personal. I'm sick of being your play thing, I'm sick of letting my emotions get the better of me only for you to crush them and shot another hole in my heart. I'm sick-

Sly, his back still facing Carmelita as he saw his friends off to safety. Just looked at the ground shaking his head.

"I'm sick of a lot of things one of those being you." Sly began, making the ever vengful Carmelita grit her teeth in confusion. "I'm sick of the pain I feel, I'm sick of having my friends hurt and tired, and I'm sick of trying to keep me from the only family I've ever came to know. Sly concluded, turning around his notorious blue hat shielding his cold brown eyes from the ever curious Carmelita.

"I'll not, I mean I will not let you take my happiness away from me. Carmelita You will not hurt me or my family. I will not let you make them suffer. We've gone through plenty of hardships and now I have to stand up and say I done with it."

With that Sly pulled the trademark Cooper Cane making Carmelita take a few steps back in fear. "Inspector you can either call this whole thing off or you and myself can go down fighting.

Carmelita's mind raced. "Sly?" She wondered, "this isn't you just give up and I'll let them go. Just come to me. I love you Sly I really do." Carmelita patheticly said. Sly's mind got the message but his body wouldn't act.

Did she really love him or was this another ruse just to get his hopes up. His two sides of mind fought one another over and over again.

_If she really loved you Sly she'd just go away and leave you alone. Don't let her keep treating you this way./Sly you know she loves you let her take you in. Let her love you so you can love her in return./ Take her out of your life. End your suffering./_ Sly if you truly care for her mend her broken heart and end this fruitless game.

Sly fought over and over with himself. Dropping to his knees, holding his aching head yelling out in pain as he tried to control himself.

until one side finally won.

With this Sly laughed at her faithless attempts of bribing him. Sly could care less anymore.

"I've been lied to so many times I don't know what to believe." Sly's grin grew into a evil-toothed smile."But I do know one thing.

"You better run!"

**Also I'm resigning from my position in the Revolution. I'm going to mind my own buisness and let things fall were they lie. Only thing is I will not lay down in the face of someones cruel rantings... So Kaiser...You can try all you might but there will be nothing you can do to stop me. Your attempts to do so are pathetic and Pointless**

Holla At Cha honored to be on your Dipshit list it shows that you really do think of me...how sweet and thoughtful.(lol)


	8. Your on Your ownPt2

1

**Hey! I know you people are glad that I finally updated my story. I wish you could understand what keeps me away from my CPU so much. Football, Wrestling and Weight lifting. You know typical things for a Highschool athelit**

Chapter-8 Sly's gonna get'cha.

Carmelita couldn't tell a dream from this reality. Sly slowly walked towards her smiling tha t toothy grin, a grin that could make a snakes freeze up. Carmelita started backing away her gun aimed right for Sly's chest.

"Sly! Stop this. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry I put you through so much. Just...Just please forgive me and we can put this behind us.

Sly raised his head slightly. Canting his head to one side. Letting the shadow that was casting on his once gentle face float upward, revealing a image that caused Carmelita freeze in true terror.

"What's wrong Carmelita"Sly stated, steadily moving towards Carmelita in the frost grass of Northern Russia, his Cane resting on his shoulder."You aren't scared are ya?"

Carmelita just stared...

Sly's eyes were a cold red filled with caring and vengeful anger. A sight she though Sly would never direct towards her.

A few minutes away:

Kitty drove her little blue coupe over the flat tundra of northern Russia. Kitty last heard that Carmelita had tracked Sly to a frosty plain and had a few SWAT members in the surrounding forested area.

"Carmelita please don't drive Sly too far."

Kitty drove with the ferocity of Murray through the snowy wonderland. After a minute or two Kitty neared the designated area Carmelita advised only drive upon a Van Heading the opposite direction.

At that instant Kitty knew exactly who it was. Kitty swerved her car to a stop in front of a speeding van that slid to a stop in the Russian snow. Murray almost doubled over the van as he steered away barely missing the ever cocky Kitty in her dark-blue coupe.

"Dammit Kitty are you feeling okay?" Murray bellowed from the van window.

"Yeah big guy I'm fine, whatever...I think Carmelita's in trouble."

"Why should we care?" Came Bently, from the back seat of the van."Everytime we save her she turns on us and ends up slicing a part out of Sly's heart and his trust.

"Cause if you don't Sly's never gonna be the same. He might end up killing her!"

"Inconceivable! Sly may be protctive of us as we are for each other, but Sly would never resort to killing. Especially Carmelita... it's not even thinkable.

"Well yeah maybe a few months ago but the stress and strain Carmelita's put on Sly I think has finally snapped something primal in his mind.

Bentley pondered her point a moment.

"Hey Murray...Remember that time when Sly's eyes seem to burn a blank reddish-gold when those thugs hurt us pretty bad as kids. And the next thing we knew was the guys that were towering above us a few seconds before were barley breathing when Sly retrieved us off the ground.

Murray thought a moment remembering the past adventures with Sly and remembered such a incident.

"Bentley I think Kitty's right. Carmelita's in trouble and Sly's instincts have snapped that racoon strand of self-control.

Carmelita ran. Ran like a fat man after a newly baked donut, she ran. Firing all the while at a snickering Cooper.

"Inspector, Run. Run as fast as you can. You've just became the hunted." Sly's mind waged war over the fate of a certain Inspector. Was she to live or fall prey to a ever blood-thirst Sly.

"You can run to the ends of the Earth but no matter what Sly Cooper's gonna get'cha!

Carmelita couldn't believe what a monster she'd created. Carmelita tried to make it too her radio in her convertable only for Sly do dash in front of her and smile that jagged grin, his focused red eyes glaring like madman into the eyes of hers.

"Why run?" Sly shot, Moving ever closer to caress Carmelita's ever gentle cheek.

"Carmelita? How come you're always out to bring about my destruction...I mean shouldn't you be after serial killers and other more prestigious captures than myself.

"Your bounty and Rep. Is as prestigious as they come Sly!" Carmelita said, gringing under the force of Sly's hand against her arms.

"Hmm...Yes, you do have a point...But, why waste 6 years of your life just to catch one racoon and two of his friends."

Carmelita just simply nodded her head."Sly those six years were wasted trying to achieve something I knew I'd never be good enough of getting...

Carmelita started to sob upon the chest of Sly."Sly you've been the cause of so much grief in my life. I wanted you to remain with me. I wanted to change. I wanted to keep you for my own.

Sly's cane lowered his mind steadily taking in the pain and love he heard in Carmelita's voice.

Murray pulled his (overheated at this point) van into a vast clearing that streatched as far as the eye could see in all directions. Murray and Bentley frantically searched for any signs of Sly and Carmelita.

Murray scanned the near horizon constantly calling the name of his dear friend, but to no avail. All three of them walked and searched like old man searching for his dentures.

Sly's muscles tensed as his Cane was raised abouve his readying for the final blow in which all his troubles would drift away. No more crying, no more running, no more someone out to get you. "If I get rid of you, all my problems would been dealt with.

Murray caught sight of a faint glimpse of gold in the distance and a small red car.

"SLY!" Murray yelled, Running along with Kitty and Murray to Sly's side.

Sly lifted his head and his raised needle like fur seemed to calm at return to it's once soft silky shape. Sly's eyes grew soft and that lovely chocolety brown once more as they filled up with tears.

"Carmelita I'm-...I'm..." Sly then lost it all completely he raised his cane once more.

"Carmelita!...run!"Sly mumbled, as a dart wizzed by her and towards himself.

Carmelita made a break for running with all her might into the nearest patch of woods that was about a 1000 m. away.

"Carmelita where are you going!" Kitty cried, Taking off after her dear friend.

"Sly just sat there...his cane swung down in the car right were Carmelita had been. The dart intended for him logged into his can were he had deflected it.

Sly looked at his friends who rushed over to his side. Sly couldn't face his friends like this. Not until he visited a old friend that calmed this problem before.

Sly shed tears softly killing himself inside that he had threatened to kill the only love of his life.

Sly stood up and simply stated,"Stick to the plan.". Looking at his friends he walked off into the mountains of Russia to the east. Into the darkness of night and a strong sheet of snow that had just began to fall.

"Sly you be careful."

Sly just stared a cold but regretful smile towards Kitty and his friends.

"Kitty...um...tell Carmelita thatI loved her too.

Kitty looked puzzled at Sly. What does he mean he doesn't love her anymore

"I see it in your eyes Kitty everyoone I've ever come into contact with ends up getting hurt and Heartbroken I won't let the same happen to anybody else..."Many long, agonizing minutes went by until.

"As of now I resign from thieveing."

**Okay sweet and short. If there are any complaints about the chapter size. Too bad. I rather not leave you gus hanging then try to write a epic and it takes forever. Anyways...**

**I got one review! JUST ONE!**

**Come on ladies and gents review me.PLEASE!**

**Puppydog pout**


	9. Love Comes in Many Ways!

1

**W00t I'm on a roll!**

**Hieduska: Your wish has come true my friend!**

**Erickdragon101:Hey! Don't worry. Sly won't stay that way for long...once a thief always a thief**

Chapter 9-Love comes in many ways.

Days grew into weeks. Weeks grew into Months. Months grew into years, and still Sly was nowhere to be found. Sly wandering from town to town, and occasional flights landed him in the heart of the Japan Metropolis.

Sly had been living rather comfortable life in a high rise sweet in the heart of Tokyo. Sly when ever possible took his rounds on the town, Jumping from building to building admiring the multi-colored lights of the Hi-tech city scape.

After visiting a old friend that in a way cleansed his soul of the tainted forces, Sly remembered nothing of the night that happened. The only side effect(C'mon you had to see this coming.) Is that though his memories of that fateful day was locked up in the innards of his mind. So were the faces of Carmelita and Kitty.

Sly still realized his basic memories of his past and his thieving ways but the faces of his most beloved friends were laid to rest in his mind.

It's not that Sly had completely forgot about his good pals but more of he chose not to remember. His mind refusing to bring up even the slightest thought of Carmelita most of all.

Sly wrote up his own heists and brought about his own his own fortunes without his old gang. With every heist Murray and Bentley tried to track Sly down in the vast regions of Japan. Sly had three ladies on his tail at this point in time. Carmelita ,Kitty, and a new inspector from the Japenese Spec Ops Task Team.( Saikoubi Xaiu(Don't worry about it.)Sai makes Carmelita look like innocent angel it terms of "Colorful Vocabulary".

Sai lived to be a top graduate in her Spec Ops. Class. Though she shot and fought with the best of them she constantly kept getting beat out by a certain Fox.

"She may of been able to outsmart me in school but I'm gonna do something she hasn't done..,"

"I'm gonna catch the infamous Sly Cooper!..If it's the last thing I do."

Saika(Sly's name for her.) was a lavished looking Arctic Fox/ Timber Wolf crossbreed raised on the back streets of Japan among the Japanese Yukuza (F& the spelling people!). She had it hard, selling and transporting drugs and armaments for them. If a job went sour it was always her doing. Saika wasn't always such a sour puss. She had a husband that was killed by a Yakuza assassin in Central Tokyo after she refused to return to the business.. Carmelita thought the guys at her job were bad. Saika had it 5x worse. It may of been she was more beautiful and refined than she... or it's just that half of the men in the Tokyo's S.O. branch was still...well...lets just say under privilege.

Her snow white/silver fur danced upon the eyes of everyone she met. It's seemingness glossy texture shone under even the dullest of lights. Her shapely body(courtesy of being a fox) was formed with the tight powerful mussels. .

(No wonder why Carmelita had so much competition as a teen.)

Her Icy-arctic blue eyes stopped the heart of man that gazed upon her. She used this to her advantage at times which is how her and Carmelita's refutation rivals on the greatest of scales."Sly Cooper shall be mine one way or anothor."

Sly was posted on the roof on a abandoned apartment complex that was burned to the ground years before in the fire bombings of the last world war. Sly took his binocucom and scanned the ways of entry into the adjacent building of a very wealthy tax collector.

He wasn't just that but a well accomplished con man. Sly was gonna see to it that this guy got what he deserved. Sly climbing the water drain on the corner of the building spotted two large armadillo guards that patrolled around the trapezoid exterior of the buildings roof.

Sly seeing that they were dependent on a flashlight attached to a pistol they held. He easily ran up behind one and leapt off his back. As the large guard turned a 360 Sly flipped upside down before cracking his plated jaw with a uppercut as he flipped once more landing soundly on the head of the other guard.( Wow!...Ninja style Cooper!)

"Wha-wer-..." Just as his eyes looked up to the top of his bald head... Sly just looked down at him and smiled a evil/mischievous grin before he raised his cane and brought it down smack dab in the center of his face. Making him get that "Duh! I just got knocked the F& out look on his face!"(Don't even ask.)

Saika peering at him from a separate roof was just speechless...Sly wasn't only a great thief but surpassingly cute as well! Way cuter than she thought he would be! A moment later Saika felt a hand run through her hair!

"Hmm...just like I remembered you Carmelita..."

Saika spun around and met face to face with her new love intrest, Sly! Sly surpassingly surprised just smiled and showed off his ever spectacular charm to the unprepared Saika!

Saika's spine was like the ice sickelson the roof of a unheated house! She just stared at him with her eyes taking in all the sites of this utterly handsome thief...-

Right then and there the word thief triggered her mind into who she was and what her job was to do!

Carmelita sat in her office...staring out into the direction of the Eifel Tower! Remembering her many journies upto the top to find a Sly leaned against the loose railing.

"Hump..." she sighed. Looking back to the wall that housed many of Sly's silhouettes in Paris's bright moonlight!

"Sly...just come back to me!"

A flyer had went out on the whereabouts of Sly Cooper. More of a Wanted sign really.

"Sly Cooper...WANTED...DEAD...OR ALIVE!"

Carmelita couldn't bear it. She knew he had fled out East...into the division forces of Saikura!"That wretched of a women will stop at nothing to fulfill her job and prove that she always deserved her title at Interpol!

"Sly...you be careful around her!" Carmelita muttered, leaving her empty office bare and bleak.

"S-Sly?" Saika stuttered, trying to retrieve her words from this over distracting coon!

"Well, Well, Well!...what do have here..." Sly began, as he eyed the beautiful fox in her trance of pure lust towards him.

"I-I-I'm Saik-ur-a...Saikura...and yo- your–"

"Under arrest, I know, so come on and handcuff me!" Well...as Saika neared the ever predictable thief. Sly reached back and grabbed her wrist spinning so that he ended up behind her..her hands secure in his own.

"No,Mrs. Saika...I can't be under arrest because I'm not the one in handcuffs now am I?"

Saika just grinned at looked up at him with those deep succulent eyes of hers!"Why are you doing this to me Sly, honey?"

Sly's own eyes now that soft chocolate brown still held that sense of betrayal towards Carmelita.

Sly never killed anybody!...but those who crossed his path were wishing they had been.

Saika tried her usual ways of flirting and seducing her target into surrender. But two could play at that game! Sly simply looked at her a moment seeing this is no time to act rash when this wasn't even Carmelita.

Sly noticed a spare she was reaching for in her back pocket. Before she had the time to act Sly had handcuffed her arms and legs to a ventilation shaft. On the far end of the roof.

"I'll be seeing you around...'Saika, Honey'." He chuckled as he simply walked to the edge of the roof, turned back to her, and gave a simple salute. Before diving off it, onto a low built balcony outside of his prized target.

Saika sat there dazed and totally in love with a thief she had meet for the first time...never before had such a thief outsmarted her(Not my terms but Hey!) And out thought her (If at all) in every way

"Cooper...You are so mine...In one way or another..."

**Okay people here you go another chapter down at least 5 more to go. I'll be out of town a bit so don't expect nothing to rapid in the story. I know some of you are saying that I'm slacking off...I'm not...I have a limited time frame to work on my stories...so sorry!**

**Also any grammical errors whatso ever...Let me know!..Please?**


	10. Love Has Many Crossroads

1

_**Updating...in progress...on...SPRING BREAK BABY !**_

_**Finally time to update...even though half of everyone hates me by now! O-well live wit it.**_

_**Heiduska:...yeah i have bad grammer i no...thanx 4 da comment doe**_

_**Inuyashalover-umm...yeah**_

_**Heistmaster-thanx i'll try and do dat...**_

_**Chapter 10-Love has many crossroads.**_

Sly paced back in forth in front of the huge doorway... Sly couldn't help but wonder about Carmelita...Kitty...and (what's her name again?...hmm...Seiko...Silko...Phyco?...aha...Saika)

Narrator (me):A-hem...that's my job...why are you thinking about yourself in third person anyways?...

Sly:-Shrug-

me:-shaking head-...Sly, stick to your day job or is it a night job?...just stick to it whatever it is.

Ok Now that this is out of the way...lets start chapter 10

Chapter 10-Love has many Cross roads..

Sly, always seeming to fall into the craziest situations...found himself hanging inches above a well-armed guard's head...trying to be the fliest and most sneakiest person at the same time didn't always work out to his liking.

"Me and my need to impress" Sly mumbled, Whacking the guard with his cane and strolling over to the fortified door. Sly sat a minute, checking the thickness of the windows and the mass of the door.

"This would be so much easier if Bentley was here." Sly thought, Whacking the guard again as he started to come around.

"Now lets see...cutting a hole in the window might signal an alarm...due to the thickness of the windows and the need to bounce a laser off of it..."Sly sat another good few minutes, giving the guard who l at his feet a good smack every now and then to keep him occupied. Sly brushed his hand through his shaggy hair as he looked for a separate way of entry.

"I could use the vents but I bet those are hot wired with alarms too..."

"I can get you in." Came a voice from behind Sly. Sly just sat there not even bothering to look.

"Why, Constable Petro...nice seeing u here. Sly chuckled as he rose to his feet...knocking out the guard once again. How is Murray and Bentley?...are they with you...how is Carmelita..how is.."

"Slow your roll Sly!" Kitty interrupted, laughing at Sly's outburst of questions."They're all fine..and all in the city if you can find them...knowing them...there probably all on there way here...seeing that you've been keeping the cops here pretty busy.

"AHAA!..so you heard about that...muy sorry Kitty...I"

"Why be sorry Sly I was rather amused at some of the headlines.

"Like what?"Sly intoned, raising a eyebrow to this somewhat odd statement.

"Don't worry about it Sly, that's not important right now." Kitty said rushing to the door and blowing it open with her shock rifle...

"Uhhh...are you sure that was the–"

"Not right now Sly lets get moving"Kitty hurried along, literally pulling Sly behind her as they flew down the hallways of the museum...

"You sure have a knack for being interruptive." Sly said, rather mockingly.

"And you have a knack for being a heartbroken crybaby, now shut up and MOVE!

Sly blinked, for that comment was little unnerving, 'I mean, she's be the same way after the shit he saw right?' Sly thought, "I mean, losing my father, having to fight the thing that killed off most if not all of his family, and then having his only love dishonor and betray him...she'd be just as vulnerable and down...right?"

Sly couldn't use his father as an excuse anymore...he did that at the orphanage when he got in trouble just to get by.

Sly snapped out of Kitty's grasp and stopped..."Maybe I am...maybe that's all I am right now"

Kitty whirled around to face Sly as he dropped to his knees and began to flash through every disappointment, sorrow, and heartbreak that he ever cam across.

"What the hell Are you talking about Sly?" Kitty hollered, running back to pick him up off the floor of the museum. "What ever your rambling, suck it up and-"

"That's just it..." Sly said, hiding his eyes and rising to his feet."I've sucked up every pain every heartbreak and disappointment...now...it's just too much...I can't hold it in anymore..I j-just can't." Sly walked down the corridor towards the prize he'd worked so hard for...leaving Kitty to stare after him and wonder if this was the same Sly she'd come to love and cherish as her friend and maybe what she wanted to be more then just friends.

-----

Saika had worked the cuffs to the point of her escape. Twisting and sawing at them against the vent shaft her "target and bound her 2.""Humph...piece of cake." Saika declared as she started towards the side of the building the Entrance was on.

"Must of been a rough piece of cake Saika honey" Came a voice that only few had the privilege to hear.

"What's it to you Ace dear?" Saika smugly replied, flicking her dark hair his way.

"Just thought you could use me for a while."

"Is it gonna cost me much?" Saika curiously said, raising a eyebrow as she moved her long hair out of her twinkling eyes.

"What do you think a mercenary like myself is gonna say?" Ace replied, taking out his sniper rifle and tripod."I mean...you never had any problems paying me before."

Stared

Saika stared at this figure...He always seemed to show at just the perfect times...But...she never really got to know him...He appeared one day one a job when she was caught by herself and about to be executed after being discovered as a Spy...but the next thing she knew when she looked up...all 10-15 thugs not including the Ring Leader had perfect holes in the dead center of their head...'It was rather beautiful in a way' she thought...remembering how one after one... the bodies hit the floor with a thud...in a rhythm... like a ballet or skating. Saika faded off thinking about "Ace" and his "graceful ways of execution."

Ace popped the covering to the "looking" end of the scope as he stared through the window of the first floor.

Saika snapped back as Ace squeezed off a shot into the museum...picking off a guard that had seemed to fallen asleep on his duties( none-the-less obstructing his few of fire.) Saika was amazed at how quick Ace was with that rifle...not only was it a fine piece of craftsmanship on his part...it was a bolt-action!

Saika stared wide mouthed at Ace as he squeezed two more shots off at guards in lighting fast unison-putting the bullet in that same beautiful spot that every gunman aims for. Saika had certain admiration for this loner. He was rather handsome and though she never saw his eyes she could feel they held a needing...a longing for someone to look into them and uncover the demon that lie dormant inside.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Ace said, not turning to her, but continuing scanning the windows for "obstructions."

"Wha-..how-...umm..." Saika hated when Ace did that, her fur growing edgy and sharp."Nothing Ace just watch my back ok?"

With a wave of the hand from Ace, Saika jumped of the roof and continued down the street towards the museum/housing of the Tax collector owned and occupied.

With Saika gone, Ace lifted his bandanna off one of his eyes as he glared through the scope at the building. Ace tightened his grip on his rifle his eye a bright Ruby in the cool, dark night air. Ace's site doubled, his eyes becoming a sniper rifle of there own"so-to speak." his site zooming in and out on the complex and everything inside...

Ace reworked his rifle and set his sights on a Sly...hiding behind a wall that opened up into a grand lobby.

"Well, well, well...if it isn't the infamous Sly Cooper.." Ace whispered to himself...wiping the scope of his rifle clean as he adjusted his eyes and his rifle to what could be his most prized kill over the years.

—radio—

"Ace, if I know you, you've found Sly...were is he?" Came Saigas voice over a walkie talkie she had placed on him earlier.."

"How did I know you were going to do that Sat?" Ace chuckled,"Yes I'm looking at Sly right now...don't worry...he's as good as dead...!" Ace said, Pulling on the trigger...

"Don't you worry about a thing...He's as good as dead with his head on a wall."

Just as he said that,squeezing off a shot at Sly

"DAMMIT ACE! Don't you kill him!"

(The shot ricocheting of the wall and embedding itself in Sly's leg..)

Ace snatched the radio up and returned a with a rather irritated voice...

"Just this once...I'll let him live...but if he even looks at you funny...

"I'm dealing with him"

and with that Ace threw the radio over the edge of the building as he went to relocate himself at a better angle."Sly..your one in a million..."Ace recalled,"I never make the same mistake twice."

**Ok after about 5+months of no updating on here...here I am...im on Spring Break so look for a few more in the next few days..**


	11. Can Death Be so Beautiful

1

**_Update(WARNING)...This might get a little graphic...be sure to wash your eyes and hands after reading this chapter...it might make you feel a little dirty_**..

_Heiduska: I'm glad your rather happy, and yes Ace being my "ego" im rather crazy..._

_Erickdragon101:long time no see...You got your pop up blocker fixed just for me...ohh thx...That means alot:P lol_

_Without further ado..._

**Chapter 11-Can Death be this beautiful**...

Sly slid down the wall his leg blown by the shot that came out of nowhere. Sly pulled himself up on his cane and continued to the center of the lobby were his objective lie in a glass case. Sly limped over tot he case...grimacing as he took his cane and cut into the case...

Sly hurriedly stuffed the loot into his satchel and jogged on his cane to the door of the museum

"Sly! Freeze right there and put your hands in the air" Came Saika's voice bellowing from behind him. Turned and gave a wink to her as he opened the door...Saika was amazed at the determination of this thief...though injured and bleeding terribly from the leg he strives onward.

"So this must be the true heart of a thief...to escape even if it means your life." Saika sprinted after him seeing that though his leg was badly torn he could move with the best of them. As she trailed him across the rooftops and skyscrapers , Ace was watching the whole thing from a dark rooftop hidden from the moon's light, which gave him perfect camouflage from Sly, Kitty and whoever else he seemed to catch lurking around the building with a white lighted shock pistol.

Ace payed the mysterious figure no mind as he refocused his sight on the head of Sly as he limped pathetically over the roof top of the Japanese Metropolis.

Kitty heard shouting and cursing that was to her surprise more hurtful to the ear than that of Carmelita's. Kitty took to the roofs following the sound of shouting and the occasional sound of a gun.

Kitty feared the worst as she sprinted with much agility over the houses and high risers around the city. She walked upon a roof drenched in blood and no clear way of finding the sounds sense they were echoing off the much taller buildings that surrounded her as she looked to the center of the roof she screamed, not expecting to see who lay there bleeding

(Knowing Carmelita after her little stroll around the complex cuffing the Tax collector and setting up for pick up.)

Carmelita too was upon the roofs...knowing that this was Sly's most preferred means of travel. Carmelita heard a gunshot go off as did Kitty at the same moment. Carmelita yelped at the sudden noise as it was completely silent on those tranquil rooftops. Carmelita not one to take things lying down started off towards voices and a scream that interrupted the silence of the night air. As Carmelita came upon the roof the stench of blood overwhelmed her nose making her grimace at the smell. Carmelita covered her mouth and nose with her hand as she lept to the roof and gazed down on a body as the moon shown brightly on it. Carmelita dropped to her knees crawling over to the body as the smell overwhelmed her senses making her eyes water and her nose burn. She turned the body, the drenched fur of his leg, the shredded shirt and the all familiar cane shown bright to her amber eyes. Carmelita fell speechless...looking up as on the other side of Sly was kitty and on the corner of the roof looking off into space was Saika.

Carmelita couldn't comprehend what happened but had a good idea it had to do with Saika's sinister ways.

"Saika...why you low down, no good, "BITCH"! Carmelita hissed, Rising to her feet and stomping over to Saika who gazed at a far rooftop dark in the distance."How could you, Ace...just how could you?"

Carmelita was full of anger as she grabbed Saika by the color and punched her back into the middle of the rooftop."How could you kill him...how?" Saika just looked away back to that rooftop.

"Don't you hear me you stupid bitch...Answer me dammit!" Carmelita roared, Shedding tears that mixed with the blood of his.

"He did it," Saika replied meekly, Staring once more to the rooftop that was darker then all the rest.

"Stop bullshitting around with me Saika, Who is he, what did he want with him...Why did he do it?...Saika...please...tell me what the hell is going on..."

Saika just closed her eyes and gave a sigh..."Ace..."The Ace of all Marksman" or everyone juss calls him the Ace of spades"

Carmelita dropped Saika...knowing exactly who this "Ace" was. "Thee Ace of Ace's?"

"Yes."

Carmelita remembered this case a long while back...remembering the body's the faces the perfect shots of this Elite marksman..."Some say he's not even "pure."Carmelita stuttered as she remembered one photo of that demonic gaze..."Those eyes...red, indented with black sacred writing...so beautiful" Carmelita remembered.

Carmelita shook violently knowing how accurate the S.O. B. was. Carmelita slowly look over to His body grabbing him by the shirt and checking his under his hat to see were this wound actually hit. Carmelita lifted Sly's cap with her eyes close fearing the worst...As she opened her eyes to gaze at the hole left in his head...it wasn't there...Carmelita checked his heart to find it still beating and checked his eyes to see that he was still conscious...

"Sly?" She called, holding his head in her lap, stroking his hair as Kitty stirred for the first time, walking over and gazing down on Sly's battered body as it lay dripping blood into the hands of Carmelita.

"Sly just please...don't leave me here...You're the only thing that keeps me goin Sly...please don't give up on me.."Carmelita said, a tear rolling of her face and landing on the face of Sly's soft face.

"C-c-Carmelita?" Sly faintly muttered, looking into the her sparkling eyes that ignited the fire in his heart. Sly stumbled, to his feet as he too looked tot hat rooftop in the distance...

"Well Ace...I see you've finally caught up to me..A skillful marksman to the end I see..Even back at the orphanage you could put a ball, food, or a ball right were it needed to be...I just never thought we'd be against each other." Sly saw a flash in the distance and 1 ruby red eye gazing back at him.

"Sly...I don't do it out of hate...I do it for the love of the hunt." Ace said to himself.

"Well why not do it for those who want good in life.."Sly murmured.

"Because...Life rejected me...so I reject it...I kill for fun...and I have fun killing...I don't kill those willingly...I get payed off or bribed into it...As is what happened to you. Your Icey lover payed me to keep tabs on you. So I did. I definitely had the joy of a lifetime tonight tracking u all over this city, that's why I spared you. Game this worthy, I couldn't possible kill my fun. Let's just hope you can still put up a fight next time someone pays me off to kill you...if you bore me...your as good as dead...

Ace darted off in a flash, seeming to vanish in the cool morning air.

"Ace...You know if that day does come again...you couldn't possible kill the only kin you still have standing.

"Your related to that monster?"Carmelita and Kitty roared in unison.

"Yes, but not by blood...but by background...His family legacy is as rich as mine...only im known for thieving...he's know for his marksmanship...no Cooper has ever been able to out shoot his clan."

Sly started off after Ace, slowly but surely headed off to recapture his childhood friend who even before Bentley and Murray arrived...was his main brother and only friend. Carmelita, Kitty and Saika all stared at Sly as he walked, over the power, and clothing lines headed to rendevous with his "death."

Carmelita ran to Sly and hugged him, not even bothering to have him turn around.

Sly tore his sleeve to his leg and wrapped his leg in it stopping the bleeding.

"Sly...what about your leg?" Carmelita intoned.

"What about it?" Sly asked,"No Doctor can remove this bullet...he's the only one who can...that's why 100 of all shot with "The Spadez" Bullet...dies...no questions ask...unless they do it for you...which has never been the case. Knowing him though he'll do it for me...we've been too close for him not to.

"Big brother Sly is coming. I say we have a little face-off to see if he really deserves to live...or die."

Ace said, licking a blood cover knife that he'd used to kill the Tax Collector, Carmelita had left waiting to be picked up. Ace using his marksmanship used the same bullet that clipped Sly before to ricochet off a nearby mirror and into the room behind him, piercing his heart and in lodging it self there, waiting too be left alone by Carmelita so that he could die.

"And lets just say...I left a little present for the evidence team...let's see who they frame first for this unneeded death." Ace chuckled, Darting off to meet with Sly.

**: I think I juss peed my pants people...I never thought this story would get this intense...anyways omg..2 updates in 2 3days...can u believe it? Owell if u can't get over it**.

(If I sounded rather emo in this chapter...Im not...I'm just a rather sinister/mean person at times...plus...HE HAS A FREAKIN DEMON MAN:):) plus whos ever heard of a black gothic/punk/Emo guy...Im Gangsta :P8) lol im crazy i no


	12. In The Eyes Of A Beast

**Jtmscola:Thanks, i try my best at keeping it intresting...**

**SexySpoons:...Yunie...IM NOT THAT BAD!...i just have my moments...lol..do you ever no were your going with anything.? 0.o'**

**Faina:Thanx i much appriciate it you aint seen nothin yet ;)**

**Heiduska:I did as you wished...but i might kill someone in the sequal...when i get around to it...V.V'...after this is done...which will be...wheneva...newayz...i'll finish this no worries...**

REAAAAAAAAAAADDDDD NOOOOOWWWWWW!

**Chapter 12-In the Eyes of a Beast**.

A cool breeze stung Sly's battered body as he dragged himself to a isolated rooftop, smack-dab in the middle of the Japanese high scrappers. Sly peered over head at the rolling clouds looming above, rubbing the top of the buildings as they formed together. Ace walked casually upon the roof licking the blood from his fingers and "cleaning his knife."

Sly peered around the shadowed roof, hearing Ace reload his rifle bullet by bullet into the chamber each 'clink' chilling his blood to the bone... Ace's demonic eyes flashed from the dark watching his quarry and tasting the warm blood left in his mouth from his kill earlier.

Ace moved with such speed, flashing from the corner of the shadowed roof to looking hin square in the eye,... his eye a fiery red, Sly's body went hot as he glared at the emblem emblazoned on his retina. Sly stared at it, trying to recall what the symbol stood for. Sly remembered, each keeper from the Spadez Clan was given the guardianship of one or two Elemental force. Ace for sure having the power of two elements seeing as he is one, if not the most gifted of the marksmen. The emblem of legend is owned by the most gifted...though no one has lived long enough to tell the tale of it. The supposed "Element Of the Dark."

Sly gazed at Ace's BandannaHeadband that was wrapped round one eye. 'Probably the eye of legend' Sly, thought. Sly grabbed his wound, looking to Ace to catch on to what he was inferring..." lets settle this" Ace gladly said, popping the bolt on the rifle and aiming at Sly...

"Since when have you become so heartless..."Sly mumbled, shedding a tear for the memories he had with the same person who now thrives on taking his life...

Ace looked up with a smile, shaking his head,..."Your not worth saving, my friend...your just a target...like everyone else...no offense..." Ace said, chuckling as he started walking towards Sly.

...Sly backpedaled, stumbling as he leaned against his cane, watching Ace's menacing gaze as he approached..."Why must we fight Ace?...What happened to your honor, your dignity, your pride,..your just going to kill me in cold blood...

"No...I'll do this for you,...fight me...and I might just let you live...

"I don't want to fight you man!...I just can't —

Ace cocked his rifle and aimed at a certain Vixen kneeling in the pool of blood were he had placed Sly a few minutes back.

"Sure...we don't have to fight." Ace replied, smiling crazily, firing a bullet that whizzed through the fur of Carmelita's face and shoulder slicing a single hair from her head."But...I don't think you would like disappointing me." Ace smirked, turning to Sly and pulling his knife.

Sly stood wide eyed glaring at a shocked Carmelita as she stood frozen in a state of fear and uncertainty. The bullet grazed her cheek, slamming into the wall behind her, pinning that single silk strand of hair to the wall behind her...

"So what's it gonna be? Your life on the line...or hers." Ace said, sliding his foot into the trademark stance of his.

Sly's heart burned in fury at Ace's recklessness and heartlessness for life.

"Your on Ace" Sly murmured, tilting his hat and crouching into his fighting stance. Ace held his rifle in one hand and knife in the other...Sly stood poised, his trusty cane ready to do some damage.

Ace focused on his surroundings like a true marksman does. He Channeled his Elements...the Element of Fire and the Element of Darkness through his body closing his eyes, enhancing all the sounds and movements by massive loads. Sly eyed him wearily trying to predict when he would strike. Ace flashed his eye of fire just as lightning flashed overhead."Bring what you got Sly!" Ace Roared, through the thundering air, as Sly and Ace lunged at each other.

Carmelita feel on her knee's trying to comprehend if she was dead or alive. All Carmelita saw was the glare of the bullet flashing before her eyes... a wisp of wind blowing her hair back...and the sudden paralyzing feeling of death take her over...

She touched her cut feeling blood drip down the fur of her face. She sat shaking uncontrollably at how close she was to death, as time seemed to slow to a crawl as it ripped through her fur. That warm bullet spiraling like a football as it graced her face and crashed into the wall behind her...causing it to buckle and crumble, the strand of hair still pinned to the small pebble of rubble that once was the wall...

Kitty sat with Carmelita rubbing her fingers across her cut."T-T-that monster...!" Kitty shuddered pulling Carmelita's hair out of the way and gazing at her cheek as her heated blood dripped down her frozen face..

Sly's eyes burned with fury as himself and Ace locked in midair Matching each other blow for blow as they fought..seeming to hover there until they broke and lunged at each other again. Ace's viewable eye turned a fiery red, as he took his knife and plunged it into Sly's fur as Sly took the sharp end of his cane and jabbed up into Ace's ribs...Ace started smirking and suddenly fell to a knee, his knife still dug deep into Sly's side...letting go a cough of blood that now bubbled in his throat...Blood rolled down out of the corner of his lips, as his judging smirk grew into one of great satisfaction and excitement...

"So...this is what it feels like...coughing blood...before the life of a target is taken..."

Ace started laughing, making Sly grow more concerned as Ace rose to his feet and gripped the cane tight, blood now running out of his palms..."This is the pain that is felt, that split second before their sole reaches the almighty father..."

"In god's name..." Ace bowed his head, his eye being shadowed out by his features...

Ace pulled his bandanna up around his forehead...revealing the symbol that made Sly's blood run cold...Ace gave a underhanded grin to him as he roared out...raising his hand to plunge into Sly's open wound..."

Sly's body tensed as he yelled in pain, Rivaling that of the rolling thunder overhead. Ace plunged his hand deeper into the open gash and fished for his prize...horrifying all who witnessed the scene from afar.

Carmelita slowly sat, tears rolling uncontrollably as she looked at that monster kill her only love...She rose to her feet, not thinking out of grief and started firing her pistol at the villan. Missing wildly, but shooting in his general direction. She fired out of hatred, remorse and vengeance, too blinded by that and her tears to even notice the real purpose for Ace's actions...Ace hoisted Sly's limp body on one shoulder and held the black and white bullet, gold-tipped in his grasp.

"Damn you...you...you... BASTARD!" She yelled, firing a round aimed straight for his heart...Ace blew a kiss to her as he caught the bullet in his hand...letting the electricity flow painfully up his fur...

"Awww...I would think you would thank me for saving his life..." Ace remarked, as he walked calmly up to Carmelita, dropping Sly to his side and kicking him onto his back..."He's still breathing...

"Why I Outta!"..Carmelita struck out at him, her fist hitting him square in the jaw, he didn't stumble, nor did he grimace, he just leaned back up and face Carmelita with a smile.

"And why does Sly run from you again?"...

"Why you cocky son of a —

Ace recovered his headband, and placed it back over his eye.."Tell Sly if he wants me... not to worry...I'll find him. And with that Ace speed off, vanishing quickly from view...not going to no typical destination...

"Wait but you are— "

"Save your breath Carmelita...he's one you'll never catch..."

Sly gazed thoughtful after Ace, realizing the pain and torture, the lust of killing and the addiction for blood, a thing he couldn't control, a feature he was probably going to fix on his own...someway...somehow...

**Ok...I'm not consistent at all with my fics...I just write when I have nothing else to do...I admit that..I know you ppl are saying that I should just delete my stories and go on with life...but it helps me relax when I'm uptight bout something...feels good to let your imagination free once n a while...;)**

**but her it is chapter 12...Enjoy!X)**

**I rushed through this chapter a bit so i could get it up for Heiduska who "made" me update now" XP so excuse the crappy chapter if thingz aren't getting peiced together right...tell me about it though because i'll repostthis chapter if there is**

**Tell me of any mistakes i have done..also...if you have a character you would like me to write a story about PM me...(seems like i'll actually work at it if i'm given a goal or doing it for someone)...**

**Please Forgive me for not updating on a regular basis, Football,School,been kinda busy...**

**Ace **

**(PS..working on other fic...)**

**(Enough apologies and crap...stay tuned)**


	13. A BLoody Fright And Reavealing Plans!

1

**_OMFG...NO REVIEWS...well im not suprised...I never update so I can't blame anyone...lol o-well enjoy this for a while._**

**_Chapter 13_**-A Bloody Fright And A Revealing Plan

Sly got to his feet, peering out over the rooftop, he saw their blood a eerie mark of a great battle much like those of a great war. A red picture painted beneath his feet...but a picture that brought back memories...memories of that night, the room painted red, his hands...warm and slick as he held his dying father in his arms, a crimson red that made it all come back. Ace gazed upon it too from the shadows of a distant building...Such beauty he thought, the blood running, swirling together in such a graceful dance. Ace licked his lips as he looked upon the rooftop with such passion. His eyes glimmered red in the flashing atmosphere.

Ace looked upon himself, questioning everything he once held dear. His pride as a killer, his lust for bloodshed and the thrilling hunt. What made him so heartless. Ace had answers, but were they the full truth...He wasn't one to question nature but of himself he had to.

...in the meantime

Carmelita stumbled back in horror at the blood-splattered picture before her. She gazed upon the craters that know collected the blood of Sly's n Ace's in a puddle. She peered around the rooftop, only hearing the pitter-patter of the raindrops upon her clothes and surroundings.

"get me out of hear, get me out of hear, get me out of hear." She chanted to herself, as she slowly rose. Her eyes fell upon Sly kneeling on the edge of a crater. Without mumbling a word she walked over to him and knelt beside him. She gazed, appalled by Sly, he was crying. Weeping frantically, his body shaking and his eyes quivering as he stared at his blood soaked hands.

"Sly?" Carmelita asked, concerned she was as she raised a hand to touch him. His whimper of panic grew to a yell and to a frantic cry as he shook uncontrollably. "SLY!,SLY!" Carmelita yelled, grabbing him and holding him as he shook."Sly calm down!"

Carmelita took Sly by the face and tried "Shhhing" him like a small child, and then having him rest his head on her chest...Sly sniffed and gripped her jacket tight as he relived that night in his mind. The moment the police arrived...the moment he tripped trying make his way over overturned furniture to get his father...The moment he looked at his hands soaked, dripping with his fathers blood and remembered yelling at the top of his lungs...He remembered it all...

Kitty fell to her knees besides Sly, but refrained from touching him around Carmelita, thus she kneeled not mumbling a word, her head hung low as a lone tear dripped off her once glowing face...Kitty couldn't stand it anymore and started to make her way towards the museum stumbling upon bright red, flashing lights of the Japanese Police Department.

Kitty shook her head with distaste.."Yea...show up when it's all over...'Kitty mumbled,'..typical."

Kitty looked over at Saika, abnormally quiet as she stared down into the museum, her eyes fixated in a worried glance trained on a single spot. Kitty stood there watching her seeing a look of concern and mischief cross her face..Kitty followed the gaze her eyes finally falling upon a seemingly unscarred body."Well that's strange... She thought, Maybe the old guy just had a heart attack with all the commotion outside or something." As she made her way down to the scene with Saika right behind her she kept contracting a feeling like this wasn't some ordinary death...Her mind raced, finally concluding that this was the work of "That Bastard."Ace as she looked down on a perfect non-messy bullet hole right through his skull.

Kitty turned to find a rather shadey Saika snickering through her hand as she gazed down on the poor soul."What in the hell do you have to do with this Saika!?" Kitty yelled, as she took hold of Saika's uniform.

"Why...innocent 'ol me?..grinning...Why, of course not. I only wanted to frame Carmelita for a murder she didn't commit...Everyone knows she's one of the only cops in the area at the time that could pull off a shot like that.

Kitty's fur ruffled as she pulled her fist back and struck the wall just as Saika moved her head."You know that SOB Ace was behind this Carmelita couldn't pull of a shot like that on her best day,(Not talking bad of her of course)but still...

Taking a minute to maintain her professional appeal. I want you to bring Ace to me...Or--

"Or what!?" Saika barked, grinning manically at Kitty.

"Or...Interpol will get my report on this..FIRST...THING...IN...THE...MORNING..."

Saika backpedaled a minute but remembered she still had a "Ace" of cards up her sleeve."Fine...go ahead!...

"Well then that's on you Saika, it's a shame your protecting such a cold-blooded murder like him...He needs to be stopped before he takes another life..I–

"Let's see if you can survive until then..." Saika chuckled as she walked off yelling orders at the clean up operation underway at the scene.

Kitty hesitated, as she felt her heart sink into her stomach...What exactly did she mean?...Kitty questioned as she grabbed a spiraled painted bullet that had a Emblem of Ace's clan on it. Kitty now feared for her life as she made her way back to Carmelita and Sly finding that Murray and Bentley had arrived after they heard the whining sirens nearby.

Carmelita hummed softly at Sly, calming his mind and lulling him into a state of sleep.'Why haven't I though of this before', she chuckled slightly to herself. She sat there in the pitter-patter of the rain and wind as she held Sly's body in to her lap. She had never thought of ever being alone like this with Sly, contrasting greatly with her image of their alone time in her personal jail cell for him.

Carmelita's hand graced gently along Sly's charming face as she soothed his heart. Carmelita knew she loved Sly and so did everyone else that knew them...But why was it so hard for her to accept it...Why was it so hard that Sly couldn't see it...Carmelita put her face to Sly's and wondered many things that could happen between them.

Carmelita shed a tear, wondering what would life be like if Sly hadn't come along. This tear that fell ran down Sly's cheek and fell into the receding pool of blood. Carmelita looked up to Kitty and Saika walk off towards Red+Blue sirens that glowed on the horizon not to far away.

She began to think about turning Sly over to the Medical staff that might be down there. She thought about sneaking him into the a Ambulance so that he could receive some medical treatment. She just fought about what to do.

As her mind raced, it began to force her towards the lights. Fearing that Sly's blood loss and condition would seriously hamper his hopes of thieving another day. As she came upon the roof's edge she came upon a angered Kitty and a pinned Saika."What the hell?" Carmelita said, to noone in particular though she got a reply.

"Saika has framed you for killing the Tax mogul and now Kitty is trying to find you a way out of stripes."

Carmelita spun around, Sly draped across her shoulder and a Shock pistol aimed at a rather short figure with a somewhat nasally tone of voice."Who the hell are you?" She proclaimed, not being able to distinguish the figure due to the bright neon lights that were shining down behind this person.

"Hey Bentley!..Have you found Sly?..The buffet of yonder is delicious how bout we grab some grub..."THE MURRAY" Lusts for some sushi.

"Murray?"Carmelita shouted, with a tone of annoyance and joy."Bentley?"

"Yep that's us...BYAAH!!!." Murray replied proudly looking over to Bentley to see if he said it right..."Keep trying big guy you'll find a catch phrase...or something like that soon.

"Awww I knew I should of stuck with "Hammer time...or or even Verb...it's what you do"...Bentley just grabbed his face and shook his head..."Like I said keep trying"...

"Oh my God!" It's so great to see you guys, running up to them

"Duck she's gonna arrest you Murray!"Bentley panicked, not expecting such a exeunt Carmelita rushing him."Watch out! She's gonna zap you!" Bentley continued, stopping Carmelita and Murray mid track as they just stared -- down on Bentley.

"Bentley you overreact way too much." Murray said, Picking Sly and Carmelita up and giving Carmelita the biggest hug he could manage without killing her."So is Sly gonna be alright?" She asked, blushing slightly.

"Sly should be fine Inspector Fox, All we need to do is turn In for the night and rest." Bentley reassured her. Taking Sly and having Murray carry him back to the van. The crew started over the rooftops bumping into Kitty who had finally gotten back from her rendevous with a fiery Saika.

"Carmelita pant pant pant Ace...pant is gonna pant

Carmelita"Slow down Kitty just slow down."

"Ace is helping Saika frame you for killing the Tax guy...I told her I was gonna turn them both in and she inquired I might not live that long to do so...

"Kitty...Ace isn't as bad as it seems, He— "

"TO HELL HE ISN'T!..DID YOU SEE THAT SNIPER ROUND HE PUT IN THE TAX COLLECTOR!?"

"Look he vanished into thin air so we don't know were he is so I wouldn't worry. If Sly put's his faith in him then that's all we can do."Carmelita said, walking off with the others to the van.

Kitty followed close behind, actually beating everyone into the van.

Sly was on the couch sleeping, Carmelita was making some food, with the help of Murray Bentley had his eyes glued to his computer and Kitty was locked up in her room.

"Why am I worrying so much, that's just now who I am just let me find me a my candle and I'll light it up a little in here. Lights candle See! There's nothing to be afraid of turns around and is face to face with Ace...

"Oh...my...Fucking...God..."Kitty muttered, her eyes coming into contact with his demented grin. Her panic levels rising as he stood there grinning cheerfully at her reveiling the emblem of the flame that was emblazoned upon his eye, a cheerful chuckle that soon grew into a lusting smile that formed the words that stopped Kitty's blood and froze it still.

"Boo!" Was all she heard from him...A glint of a knife and a muffled scream

**_DONT READ TO MUCH INTO IT...IS SHE REALLY DEAD OR DOES HE HAVE A PURPOSE BEING THERE BESIDES FOR HER LIFE...STAY TUNED IN THE NEXT FEW MONTHS FOR UPSDATES XP lol_**

**_OMFG I UPDATED FINALLY AFTER MONTHS OF PROCRASTINATING I UPDATED FOR MY BESTEST FRIEND HEIDUSKA!...I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS...IM A BIT RUSTY SEEING AS I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN FOREVER SO POINT OUT MY MISTAKES...PLZZZ!!!!!!!_**

**_Tschau, Ace Cooper_**


End file.
